Cruel Fate
by Justanotherlife
Summary: Tiana and Levi finally found peace. Still plagued by the past but giving eachother the strength to move on, they aim to protect their family no matter what. Now that the walls aren't safe anymore and the world is their enemy, will luck be in their favour or will they fall in despair once more? After all, the world was always more cruel to them than beautiful. Sequel to Cold Hearts.
1. Fragments of memories

**[Warning: This story contains underage sex, rape, and mentions of death.] **

June 7 Year 851

Levi was working overtime back at the survey Corps base. We were planning to set up a base outside the walls near the wall built by the Marleyans beside the ocean. That would allow us to be on guard if anyone from beyond the ocean tries to come on Paradis. I came home early today as I had to take Farlan to the base since I couldn't find a babysitter as everyone is busy nowadays and because Farlan threw a tantrum in the middle of a meeting. I was cooking some stew for dinner when it happened. Farlan was in my arms and I could hear a tiny voice say "mama". Shock was the only word that I could use to express how I felt at that moment. I had to refrain myself from almost dropping Farlan. "Wha-What did you say?" my voice wavered with emotion. Farlan merely gave me a smile at that. I, quickly went to the dining table, letting Farlan sit on it while I stood infront of him with an excited glint to my eyes and a smile on my lips. "Honey, say mama again? You can do it right? Say mama?" I encouraged Farlan and he kept my word by repeating the words. However, while I was asking Farlan to say the one word he has learnt, Levi got into the house and just as Farlan uttered the word "mama" he got into the dining room looking for us. "Oi brat... You're being your mama's little lackey aren't you? I'm not letting you off unless you call me papa today" Levi spoke, startling me as I didn't notice him come in. That man could be as quiet as a cat. He picked Farlan up and told him, "Now brat, call me papa." and surprising both of us, Farlan stammered, "p-papa". " He never disappoints does he? After all, he's my son" I broke the silence, giving Levi a smug look. "He's my son too you know. As far as I remember, you were one gloomy and messy brat before I got you into shape." Levi told me as he looked at me with a deadpan expression. "Says the one who lost to me on our first hand to hand combat" I smirked at him. "You're forgetting the other times when I've won. You barely won against me after that." Levi stated. "Yeah until recently" my smirk increased. I've been getting stronger after Farlan was born. I'm almost as good as Levi in hand to hand combat now. Sure, I still depend mostly on my agility but my physical strength drastically increased even though it's not close to Levi's brute strength. "I have to admit that I'm impressed with how much you've improved. It puts me at ease that you'll be able to take care of yourself better" Levi told me as he looked at me with a certain softness in his eyes. This man rarely showed emotions but he never failed to show it infront of me. I could say the same for myself as we found a safe haven within ourselves. "Don't worry about me Levi. I'll be alright. We will protect Farlan with all our might too." I answered as Farlan played with Levi's cravat as he sat on Levi's lap. Levi just hummed in answer, trying to stop Farlan from wrinkling his clothes. I went into the kitchen to get the stew and bowls. I came back to find Levi who already had given up trying to stop Farlan from wrinkling up his cravat, staring at the door waiting for me to come. "He's relentless isn't he?" I smiled sympathetically at Levi since he had to tolerate the mess Farlan made. He never complained though. He loves Farlan way too much for that. "It's hard to believe he's my son" Levi grumbled. "Relax. He'll learn to clean when he's older." I chuckled as I set the table. "Hey, Levi?" I called him out. "Hmm?" he answered, turning his attention to me. "If I ever die, you need to make sure Farlan is alright. You need to live for Farlan. Promise me." I told him. "You won't die. I'd die before that happens." Levi replied to me in a serious tone. "I know I won't. Just promise me. Just in case things go wrong." I answered. Levi looked at me for a while before saying, "Alright. I promise." I was relieved as protecting Farlan and Levi was the only objective of my life.

May 12 Year 851

"Alright, let's see who wins this time!" Hanji exclaimed as Levi and I stood in our positions near the 3DMG training grounds. Levi and I have been training together for a while and we both noticed that my speed drastically improved and I'm suddenly able to do the spinning attack that Levi and Mikasa could do. My strength also increased drastically and I defeated Levi in our last match though he still wins most of the times. "Ready, set and Go!" Hanji shouted as we both took off. "Commander! Shouldn't you be working on the plans of our new base instead of being in the training grounds?" Hanji's new second in command commented. She wasn't as efficient as Moblit but she still kept Hanji from slacking off. Hanji always preferred experiments over actual decision-making and being the commander was more of a hassle towards her. "I know I know! But I gotta choose my successor don't I? Erwin thought Tiana would make a good commander and I completely agree but even she has her drawbacks. She lets her personal feelings affect her decisions. Levi is certainly more experienced than her and without doubt a stronger soldier despite her drastic improvements. He also never lets personal feelings affect his choices. However, Tiana is much, much better at strategizing and making quick decisions." Hanji mumbled. "You already made the decision didn't you? You just enjoy watching them compete as they are almost superhuman." her assistant stated bluntly. "You know, Moblit used to let me slack off sometimes. You're too mean." Hanji complained. "YOU WEREN'T THE COMMANDER BACK THEN!" the assistant exclaimed. Meanwhile Levi got a headstart in the begining as I made a wrong move due to my inexperience. The experience was Levi's strength. He never made any wrong move. However, in my defence, I'm a quick learner. I also have other advantages in my favour, such as, my flexibility and the fact that I'm lightweight. Using my strengths and Levi's teachings, I caught up with him in no time, making flawless twists and turns. As we got closer to the area with titan dummies, I got my thunderspear ready. While we didn't fight titans anymore, titan dummies were still used so that we won't slack off as the enemy has titan shifters. Hanji and I were already working on developing a new version of the thunder spear, putting the anti-personalle squad equipment and the traditional thunderspear together as we would have to fight humans alongside titans. Skillfully, I maintained my distance from the explosion of the thunder spear as I blasted the dummies. 1, 2, 3... Just as I was done with the third dummy and was about to move to the 4th, I almost got caught up into an explosion which startled me. Levi didn't try to compete for the first three dummies as he knew that I was fast enough to get him into an explosion and thus, he turned the tables on me. He got another headstart from this but this time, I decided to use his plan against him. There were 4 more dummies left and I went for the one farthest while he blasted the ones closer. However just as I reached the last dummy, Levi used more gas to catch up and we both shot at it at the same time. The explosion was larger but we both managed to barely escape it. "Draw again huh?" I sighed as Levi flew to the tree I was standing on and stood beside me. "That's draws for the entire week. I'm proud of you" Levi told me, his eyes showing it clearly. "I wanted to win. I'd never be able to protect Farlan and you if I'm not good enough..." I sighed but Levi simply patted my head at that and said, "Tiana, don't worry about protecting me. I can do that myself. It's my duty to protect you instead. No, not just because of my duty, my life is meaningless without you two. So don't worry and be happy about how much you've improved. I'm sure you'll do better with time. You grew much faster than I did. They called me a prodigy but compared to you, I wasn't fast enough.". He suddenly looked sad and I knew that he felt as if he learned as fast as I did, his friends would've been alive. " Levi, you self taught yourself while I always had good teachers. I learned how to fight from a young age too. I had uncle Erwin, one of the best soldiers in the regiment and you, the strongest person in Paradis to train me. You had no one. I don't think I could ever have taught myself how to fight. If you had the guideline I did, you would've learned things way faster than I did. However, I still failed to protect our old squad. I couldn't do anything about uncle Erwin's death. Levi, we can't change the past. We only can protect what we have right?" I told Levi as he kept patting my head. "You're right. Anyway..." Levi started before pulling me towards himself for a small peck on my lips. "Let's go to my office. You need to be rewarded for the draw. You're getting a lot of rewards nowadays aren't you?" he finished with a smirk. "You know, I'm willing to try as hard as possible if that means I get to have sex with you more than usual." I returned the smirk to him. "Alright you lovebirds, no one wants to know what you two do in his office. That's just gross. Anyway, Tiana, we need to talk. Come to my office immediately before he drags you to his" Hanji, who just walked towards us and stood under the tree we were on, told me with her usual mischievous tone. "Yes commander!" I shouted at her with a smile before getting down from the tree. "Oi shitty glasses! Don't hold her too long" Levi shouted at her. "Yeah I know shorty! Keep your pants up!" she answered with a laugh before dragging me to her office. I got promoted as the next in line in the chain of command that day.

April 17 Year 851

I'm kept in a dark place. I'm scared. I feel insects crawling near me, sometimes on me. I want to go home. Mother said she would be proud of me if I did this... I don't need that. I want to go home. I cried for a while but that bad man hit me till I stopped. I'm scared... "Are you sure the bitch is a virgin?" I heard a deep voice outside. What's a virgin? "Yeah. She's 5 years old and the mother made sure she didn't get raped or anything." I heard that bad man's voice. I heard about rape. It's when a guy hurts you down there. I was told by Aurora's mother to stay away from men because of it. I still don't understand what a virgin is. "I better see some blood there because I'm paying a fortune for this" the other man chuckled. Blood? What? Is he going to rape me? "Trust me on this. I'll refund if there's no blood." the bad man told him before opening the door. "Oi bitch, do whatever he tells you to do or else you're dead." he told me. I knew he wasn't joking. He hit me so hard only a day back... "Okay dearie, let's see what you have here" the other man approached the corner of the room where I was huddled up. He was old and fat. I was crying but I was too scared to protest. He took my clothes off. I didn't understand why. The pain I felt when the bad man hit me was nothing compared to the pain I went through when he entered me.

I woke up with a scream with cold sweat streaming down my face, my body shaking. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare of things that actually happened. "Tiana, it's okay. You're safe." I heard Levi's voice. That's when I noticed that he was hugging me. "Sorry for waking you. I had a nightmare." I apologised. "It's okay, Tiana. You did the same for me multiple times." Levi muttered in my hair as my face was buried in his neck. We stayed like that for a while till I almost fell asleep and Farlan started crying.

December 7 Year 850

I remember this pain. I've had nightmares about it. Back when I was raped for the first time, I felt a pain comparable to this. However, back then, I was scared and lonely. Now, I am not scared anymore. I'm not lonely either. The pain isn't a bad thing anymore because I'm giving birth to my child. Levi's child. After what felt like an eternity, it was over. I heard the voice of my child crying. "Mrs Ackerman, you have a lovely boy!" a nurse informed me with a kind voice. Moments later, they let me hold him. That is when an unearthly feeling consumed me. It felt like a spark went down my spine and I felt more powerful than ever. My mind could only think of one thing. I had to protect my son. I had to made sure he would survive this cruel world. I felt this same feeling again after I was taken into a different room and Levi entered the room. He looked different, his emotions laid bare. This time, the unearthly feeling didn't overwhelm me as I felt it not too long ago. I had to protect this man too. This man who saved me from myself, gave me a family, gave me everything I ever dreamt of. I had to protect my family, or die doing so.

January 4 Year 826

"So you want to work here?" the pimp asked the young black haired girl. It wasn't seen often that a beautiful 16 year old girl would sell herself to prostitution. The malnourished girl merely nodded a yes. "I see. Do you have a name?" the pimp asked her. The girl shook her head saying no. "Alright. Your name is Aphrodite from now on. Your hair is all ruined. Cut it off and wear a wig. I'll call someone to help you. You need to take a bath too. You smell like a corpse." the pimp stated wrinkling his nose. The girl merely stood there. Did she have a choice? 16 years ago, her mother sold herself to a man. Her mother was a beautiful blonde woman named Anna. Anna got pregnant with her. As she grew up, Anna grew sicker, by a disease she caught by selling herself. Anna couldn't get up, she barely ever talked to her. She was only a burden. That changed with time, however. She had to fight for survival as far as she can remember, by begging for it or stealing it. When she brought her useless mother food, that woman talked to her. At first, having someone to talk to seemed like a good thing if that only required her to steal from people, however, that changed when the useless woman started soiling herself. She could understand why she was a burden to Anna, because, living in this harsh world, she had no time, nor any wish to suffer for a woman who only used her for survival. She had enough on her shoulder anyway. She couldn't get the courage to kill the woman in her sleep though. However, it seemed like the disease did exactly that. She woke up and found her dead. She didn't know what to do to the corpse so she simply left it and stumbled in the upper class whore houses and luckly for her, they were looking for prostitutes. There was no way that she would take on another burden ever again.

August 15 Year 810

The raven haired man walked the streets of the underground city. After the persecution of the Ackermans started off, they had to stay hidden from the government. While his dear brother ran to the forest near Shiganshina, he decided to move to the undergrounds. Being in the branch family, as well as being the rotten egg even in the branch family, Lucius Ackerman was disowned by both the main and the branch family. Most people in the branch family wasn't known to get an Ackerman's awakening power and Lucius wasn't an exception. Ofcourse he was nothing like Kenny, the Ackerman who made a name for himself by slitting the throats of the military police. He aimed for survival in the underground. He made his living by helping the military police illegally sell military equipments. It was an easy way to make money, which he ultimately used for survival and ofcourse, to spend his life fucking around. It was convenient for him, keeping a low profile while enjoying his life. "Lucius-san?" he heard a small voice call out. Great, now he would have to be bothered before going to work. "Yes?" he answered, looking back, his face showing irritation. He recognised the blonde woman who stood behind him. He bought her a year back. Now, she had a child in her arms. "I have been looking for you for so long! I got pregnant that time when you bought me. I'm certain it was you. I didn't have sex for a few months in that period." she exclaimed. "Oh? And what do you expect of me, Anna?" Lucius asked with a deadpan expression. "Please help me raise this child! I can't do it alone... I've been growing weaker by the day... It's probably because of someone I sold myself to... There's no way I could give this child a good life. No, sometimes, I feel like she's a burden when I go starving for days just to make sure she gets food. I'm going insane... Please help me!" Anna cried. Lucius looked away and said, "This is none of my concern. I paid you for your services and my responsibilities end there. Don't bother me or I will make sure the military police makes sure that you disappear." With that, he walked away from the woman, not giving heed to the desperate cries of the woman he left behind.

To be continued

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am back with the sequel of cold hearts! I won't be able to give regular updates for 3-4 months as I've got my A levels exam. I apologise for not being able to use perfect English as I am not a native English speaker. This story contains spoilers from the manga as I won't be waiting for the anime adaptation to continue with the story. Everything will be based from the manga henceforth.]**


	2. The beginning of the end

July 27th Year 851

Tiana POV

"Diana, make sure that Farlan eats properly. I've kept a bottle of milk in the cupboard. If it gets spoiled, make someone fetch me from the coastline. Don't leave Farlan's side at any cost. Make sure you don't leave the base unless it's absolutely necessary." I instructed Diana as we stood in my makeshift office in the camp we put up near the ocean. Jean was on lookout and he informed that strange man made structures that float on the water are coming this way. From Dr Jaegar's notes, we were able to tell that it was called a ship. A method of transportation used to travel in the sea. There weren't many details about it though. Thus, Levi squad, half of my squad and Hanji's squad decided to deal with the situation. Levi squad and my squad was temporarily shifted to the makeshift campsite to ensure that any foreign invaders are caught. Hanji happened to come over for a visit with her squad and got lucky. She had been very excited about it. "Tiana, we need to move." Levi stated as he entered my office. Since I was promoted to section commander, Hanji's old position before she became the commander, I got my own office even in the makeshift base. Hanji disbanded the special operations squad 2 as she felt that Levi squad was enough for special operations. My squad was still one of the commanding squads. "Yeah, I was instructing Diana on how to take care of Farlan" I answered to Levi as he approached Diana to pat Farlan's head as Farlan was in Diana's arms. "Don't worry, Tiana. I'll take good care of Farlan" Diana smiled at me. "I'm counting on you." I smiled back before getting out with Levi. "How's the situation?" I asked him. "Jean spotted another ship further away. The first ship will be here in 15 minutes and the second in about 45 minutes. I've commanded my squad and Hanji's squad to hide behind the rocks with guns. We will be able to ambush them if they tries anything. You, Hanji and I would try to communicate with them. Eren will be in the water to make sure the ship gets disoriented." Levi briefed me. "I see. How's Hanji doing?" I asked him. "Shitty glasses is going nuts." Levi replied. "Well, let's try to intimidate them when they land. They are potential threats and we need more information. Dr Jaeger's notes are too backdated anyway." I discussed the situation with Levi as we walked towards the shore to a deranged Hanji. "Oh Tiana. You're here. I'm so excited!" Hanji exclaimed. "Yeah. What's the plan with Eren?" I asked Hanji. "Oh, Eren will pick the ship up when it gets near the shore. We will be here trying to act friendly but ofcourse, we will have our guard up." Hanji explained. I haven't been present during the meeting on what to do when the ship comes near the shore. I was busy making sure Farlan and our base was safe. My squad was in charge of defending the base in case if something went wrong.

The plan worked flawlessly. Eren picked the ship up and Hanji shouted enthusiastically, "GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF MARLEY! WELCOME TO PARADIS ISLAND! I'M HANJI AND I'M WELCOMING YOU ALL FOR A CUP OF TEA!". They tried to shoot at us after that but that didn't work too well as Levi and I used our 3DMG to get on the ship in an instant and took two hostages, making them drop their weapons. "Hanji, have your squad tie them up and take them to the walls. I'll keep this brat to make sure those shits cooperate." Levi told Hanji and the plan was immediately put into action. There was 10 minutes left for the other ship to come close enough when Hanji squad left with the prisoners and Eren moved the ship away and got back in position. Levi tied the hostage up not too long ago and was pointing a sword at him as we were waiting for the other ship to arrive. "Tiana, let's know our pal here shall we?" Hanji skipped at me. "Yeah sure." I muttered as Hanji went to the man and asked him his name. "I HAVE NO WISH TO TALK TO DEVILS LIKE YOU! I'D RATHER DIE!" the man shouted. "Devils huh? What do you even know of devils? We've been living confined within the walls for a century because you all had the bright idea to turn people into titans. Do you know how many of my comrades died fighting them? Do you have any idea on how many civilians were killed when the titans breached the walls? My parents were killed by titans because you Marleyans decided to create them in the first place. Would you take responsibility for their deaths you scum? Say your name to her or your head will be on the fucking ground in the next few moments" I snapped at him as I glared at him. "N-nicolo" the man stuttered in fear. "I see. I hope we get along, Nicolo! Your friends are nearly here. It's show time!" Hanji said in an excited voice.

"GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF MARLEY! WELCOME TO PARADIS ISLAND! I AM HANJI! I HAVE COME TO WELCOME YOU, PASSENGERS WHO CAME FROM FAR ACROSS THE SEA TO VISIT OUR ISLAND! YOU MUST BE TIRED FROM YOUR LONG JOURNEY! PLEASE COME IN AND HAVE SOME TEA!" Hanji shouted excitedly at the passengers on the ship that was currently on titan Eren's back. Hanji then moved back to where Levi and I stood with Nicolo and grabbed him saying, "WE'VE ALREADY MADE GOOD FRIENDS WITH NICOLO! ANOTHER VISITOR WHO CAME OVER NOT TOO LONG BEFORE YOU DID! ISN'T THAT RIGHT NICOLO?" To that, Nicolo shouted to a man on the ship who happened to be their captain, "CAPTAIN! DO NOT HOLD BACK FOR MY SAKE, PLEASE SHOOT THESE DEVILS BACK TO HELL!" Hanji acted all surprised to that and asked "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NICOLO?!" "He's saying he doesn't feel like participating in your little act" Levi told Hanji in a deadpan expression. Their captain then shouted to us, "LISTEN UP YOU DEVILS! MARLEY WILL NOT NEGOCIATE WITH YOU FILTHY BLOODED CREATURES! AND WE WON'T BE DRINKING THAT PIG PISS YOU CALL TEA WITH YOU DEVILS EITHER!" "Really? You sure you want to talk to us like that? Did you not notice that titan standing behind you? You really think you can get away from here?" I asked their captain calmly but loud enough for him to hear. "WE WILL NOT YIELD TO YOU MONSTERS! THIS IS OUR MARLEYAN GREETING" the captain pointed his gun at me. I knew that Levi squad had their guns pointed at them too. However, surprising all of us, there was a gunshot within the ship. I jumped infront of Levi instinctively while Hanji ducked behind a rock. It seemed that a woman in the ship shot their captain dead. Following her, some other crew members made the others drop their weapons as the woman turned to Hanji and said, "Hanji, thank you for your kind invitation. Let's have some tea.". Then she turned to Eren and said, "I've wanted to meet you for quiet some time, Eren.". "Now, now, let's talk further about it in our base. I don't think I can allow you to talk to Eren just yet. As you've noticed, he's an important asset to the military." Hanji told her. Levi motioned me to make sure I order Levi squad to change position as he followed Hanji and the group of Marleyans with Nicolo. I went behind the rock where Levi squad was hiding. "Guys, you need to change position. Get on the cliff next to the base with your guns and shoot is something seems off. Armin, you're in command." I commanded them as Eren approached us. "Good that you're here, Eren. Stick with them for now. Hanji mentioned that you aren't allowed to talk to any of the Marleyans." I let Eren know before looking at everyone else and saying, "I'll have to go make sure Farlan is safe. Levi can only manage so much...". "I still can't believe you're section commander. Its only been about a year since we graduated from the trainee Corps..." Armin smiled at me. "Heichou's face was worth watching when you got chosen to be the next commander instead of him." Mikasa muttered with a satisfied look. She still didn't like him. "Well, atleast he still got that raise he wanted for years" I smiled nostalgically as I remembered that day.

May 12 Year 851

I was in Levi's office, on his table, with half my clothes off before I even realised it. Levi has always been fast while undressing me, or maybe it seemed that way because whenever he kissed me, I lost all track of time. "How do you always manage to look so goddamned beautiful?" Levi muttered breaking the kiss only for a moment only to kiss me even more passionately. However, that single moment was enough to break the trance I've been in ever since I entered his office and ever since he pulled me into a kiss. I had to tell him. However, without any warning my panties were off and he slid in me without any difficulty. I always got wet whenever he touched me. That man managed to turn me on so much... Wait.. I gotta tell him... "Shitty glasses making me wait to take what's mine whenever the fuck I want... God I hate her so much sometimes..." Levi grunted as he rammed into me over and over agaim. I was a moaning mess, sprawled across his table, trying to control myself enough to talk to him. However, office sex always turned me on more than anything else. That man looked divine in his uniform. "Le-leviiiii" I managed to moan his name somehow but he took it as an invitation and started moving even faster, making me go more over the edge. "N-need to t-alk.." I moaned to him, making him slow down a bit. "Go on?" he stated, his face flushed from the activity. "I-I got a p-promo-tion.." I managed to moan out thanks to his slower pace. However, at that, he immediately stopped. "What?" he asked me, confused and visibly pissed. Now that he stopped, I had all my senses handed back to me so I explained, "Hanji made me section commander. I'm supposed to be the next in the chain of command. Hanji thinks uncle Erwin would've wanted that and I apparently am capable enough... ". " I'll need to talk to her about this. She can promote you out of nowhere and I didn't even get the fucking raise I wanted for years! You aren't even experienced enough! What was she thinking? She's gonna get you killed at this rate!" He muttered angrily as he wore his pant back. "Levi, you don't have to worry about me you know..." I tried to interject only to have him snap at me. "Who the fuck am I supposed to worry about then? Are you crazy, Tiana? We have a fucking kid okay? We can't be risking our fucking lives now for fuck's sake! I'm gonna talk to Hanji about this bullshit. You aren't stopping me. You are not gonna be a part of that shitty chain of command until as your mentor, I decide you're ready to be there." With that, he slammed the door on me. I quickly wore my clothes and went toward's Hanji's office only to find Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa and Armin standing outside, listening to Levi's angry tone bickering with Hanji about my promotion. "SHE FUCKING GRADUATED LAST YEAR! SHE ISN'T READY FOR THAT RESPONSIBILITY! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF YOUR SHITTY IDEA!" I heard Levi shout at Hanji. "ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT SHE IS OUTRANKING YOU LEVI?" Hanji teased him. "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME AREN'T YOU SHITTY GLASSES? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF SHE ENDS UP BECOMING THE SUPREME FUCKING COMMANDER BUT THIS WILL GET HER KILLED IF YOU KICK THE FUCKING BUCKET SOMEHOW!" Levi answered angrily. I passed my peers and got in the room and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU TWO!". After that, I convinced Levi to let me be in that position, promising him that I'd not risk my life even if Paradis is to be doomed. I was later told by Mikasa that beforr entering Hanji's office, Levi looked as if someone threw a bucket of rotten eggs on his head.

Present day

I sat with Levi, Hanji, this woman named Yelena and a man with a really dark skin as Yelena told us about how strong the Marleyan army is. "Marley is also concentrating on developing new weapons and strengthening their air force." she said after showing us the gun they used and describing the power of the army and the navy. We assumed the navy as ships. "Air force?" Hanji exclaimed with enthusiasm as Levi only tched. Hanji looked at us and Levi clearly meant "Don't get excited" while I meant "They are obviously pulling our leg" by our expressions. Hanji's expression told us that she knew that. The dark skinned man described what an air force meant making Hanji even more excited about the idea of flying. Levi muttered a "Calm down" at that. "The Marleyans... are that powerful... It's been atleast a year... Why haven't they attacked us head-on yet?" Hanji asked them. "There are two main reasons..." Yelena continued. She explained that the titans outside the walls were a nuisance for Marley too. They protected us from a bigger threat while we thought they were the worst thing that has happened to humanity. "Looks like it. That would've made him laugh." Levi muttered. I knew he was talking about Uncle Erwin. Yes indeed, that would've made him laugh. With that, Yelena questioned if we have killed all the titans or not. "And if that were the case? You're going to try to relay that information to Marley?" Levi asked in a deadpan tone, clearly suspicious. "Not at all. I just think it's incredible. It's beyond what I expected." Yelena answered, voicing her surprise. "And what's the second reason?" Hanji asked her. Yelena then proceeded to explain the fact that Marley was at war with other countries and implying that we would have allies worldwide. While Hanji was asking Yelena about her purpose for betraying Marley, I thought about how Uncle Erwin would've felt about everything. A world full of people. People who even look different from us. An enemy as powerful as Marley, no, Marley must have allies too. It is impossible for Paradis to take on something that powerful even with Eren and Armin. Not to mention the fact that Marley had their own titan shifters too. The sound of having allies around the world may sound hopeful but I highly doubted that notion. Why would anyone go out of their way to shake hands with a country so technologically backward compared to them? Even with the power of titans, it seemed as if everyone was stronger than us. "We shot down our superiors under orders from Zeke Jaegar. We are military volunteers from the anti-marley faction..." he went on but my mind stopped working at Zeke Jaegar. Jaegar? Eren's half brother? Both Levi and Hanji were shocked by the name. "Wait, hold on. Zeke Jaegar? Eren's half brother, you mentioned that he's a titan shifter. Exactly which one is he?" I stopped Yelena. "Oh, he's the beast titan." she simply answered. While I froze in shock, Levi stood up, his face filled with hate as he said, "We are not going to work with that piece of shit. He's an enemy to Paradis.". "Levi, calm down. Let's hear them out." Hanji tried to reason with him. "Hear them out? Hanji, he killed most of the survey Corps. He transformed those people in Ragako. Most importantly, he killed Erwin. How can you ask Levi to calm down? I'll be clear with you, Hanji, if you shake hands with the devil I'd not hesitate to cut your hands up..." I continued before Yelena interrupted me. "Devil huh? You sound just like the people you hate so much don't you? In that case, what exactly makes them the devil and you the angel?" she said. Before I replied to that, Hanji stopped me and said, "Yelena, I'm sorry about their behaviour. Our old commander, Erwin Smith was killed by Zeke Jaegar. Erwin Smith was Tiana's uncle and a very close colleague of both Levi and I. Levi was the one who was forced to make the decision to let him die and thus, their hatred for Zeke is justified. However, it's not time to act based on emotions so please forgive their insubordination.". "It's alright. I understand why they hate Zeke. I hate the Marleyans for the same reason. I won't hold any grudge against them. Let's discuss it more shall we?" Yelena replied with a smile. "Yes. Let's do that." Hanji answered to her before turning towards Levi and I. "You two go out and calm down. Send someone from Levi squad along the way." "Okay" I replied while Levi merely got out.

September 13 Year 851

This is how it all started. The beginning of the end. After the fated meeting with Yelena, we gave a false alarm to ships in Marley. When they arrived at Paradis, we ambushed them and gained radio communication. This afternoon, we stood with Onyankopon and Yelena, as we looked at plans to make a harbour. Ofcourse Levi squad was goofing around imagining what a harbour is. Onyankopon made it easier by explaining exactly what it is. We already had a board meeting immediately after they arrived and it was reluctantly decided that we would take their help. Paradis was changing and it brought an uneasy feeling within me. Levi felt the same. The office hours were over and we were returning to our home. Levi was quiet the entire time as we rode our horses. We finally hired a baby sitter to look after Farlan as he grew up a bit. It took an hour for us to reach Trost from the base in Shiganshina. As we were tying our horses to the makeshift stable in our yard, I called Levi out. "Levi? Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah... I'm just worried about how all these will affect us. There's no denying the fact that this can't be solved by a civil discussion. The Marleyan prisoners are proof to that. They see us as devils. Ultimately, there would be another war, this time against Marley... Marley surely has allies and we don't have any yet. Our technology is backdated too. When it comes to that, I can't imagine losing Farlan or you. I've got back up from hiding my emotions and made myself vulnerable to you two and if something goes wrong... I can't imagine a life without either of you." Levi muttered softly. "Levi... I'll be okay. We will be okay. We will protect Farlan together. Don't worry about anything. We are strong. You take on enough worry already." I tried to comfort him. "I know but shaking hands with Zeke Jaegar? I don't trust that bastard for one second." Levi answered, his voice sounding angry. "I agree with you there." I answered as I opened the door. "I don't trust Zeke Jaegar either. We need to keep our guard up against him. I personally want to tear every limb of his for Uncle Erwin..." I answered, anger present in my voice as I locked the door behind me. The baby sitter came downstairs at that moment and saw us. "Good evening Mr Ackerman, Mrs Ackerman. Farlan is sleeping right now. I fed him a while back so he would be hungry when he wakes up. I'll take my leave now." she told us cheerfully as I nodded towards her with a small smile. "Stay safe!" I called out after her as she got out. "I wanna kill that bastard too." Levi replied to what I said earlier. "Mhhm? We can do that together." I told him with a smile. "Yeah. You know what else I want to do together?" he replied, his voice lustful as he pinned me against the closed door. "I'm getting a fair idea" I smirked at him before he pressed his lips against mine. He pecked at my lips before looking back at me, using a hand to cup my right cheek before saying, "My wife has been busy hasn't she? I really wanted to beat the crap out of shitty glasses for keeping you in her office with her shitty harbour plans when you were supposed to be sprawled out on my table." With that he attacked my neck, sucking on the right spots, making my feet wobble. "Levi... Bed..." I managed to blurt out as he moved to my lips, engulfing me with a passionate kiss. I felt him pick me up effortlessly as he moved up to our bedroom. I was thrown onto our bed and it didn't take long for the clothes to be discarded and folded neatly on a corner of the bed as Levi couldn't stand the idea of leaving the clothes messed up. Without wasting a moment, Levi pulled me into a passionate kiss, two of his fingers abruptly entering my vagina. I moaned slightly into his mouth, surprised and turned on by the sudden intrusion. His fingers curled up and massaged my insides at the right spots making my breathe ragged as I held onto Levi's biceps for dear life. I didn't realise how wet I got until Levi took out his drenched fingers and made me suck on them. "Look at you. You like sucking onto your heichou's fingers don't you brat?" Levi asked with a mischievous smirk. "Yes heichou" I said as I pouted at him after he took the fingers from my mouth and lazily rubbed my clit. "You're such a naughty little brat.. You need to be punished you know? Leaving me waiting at my office with a boner.." Levi continue as he spanked me loudly making me yelp. "I need to make sure that you ask Hanji to get her own damn work done by herself when you clearly are supposed to be at my office, don't I?" saying that, he spanked me again. "Y-yes heichou!" I yelped. "Now now, how do I punish my little brat? Maybe I shouldn't let you cum. How does that sound?" Levi told me with a dark look in his eyes. "N-no... Please heichou... I need you..." I moaned out as he rubbed my clit vigorously. "You're so wet for me... I'll let it slide this time. Next time I won't let you cum" Levi said before entering me without any warning making me moan loudly in pleasure. He picked up a rigorous pace as I turned into a moaning mess occasionally moaning out his name or just Heichou as I approached my release. "Leviii... Heichouu.. Please!" I moaned to him as he rammed into me bringing me closer to an orgasm with every thrust. One of his hands was on my neck choking me while the other on my right thigh keeping me in position as my right leg was on his shoulder. With my hands gripping the bed sheet, I looked at him, my face showing urgency. "Please what brat?" Levi grunted in a feral tone. "Make me cum... Please.." I moaned to him and he removed his hand from my thigh and rubbed my clit vigorously all while he rammed into me. The combination made me cum around his cock in mere seconds as I arched my back with loud moan. However, Levi wasn't done yet. He continued to overstimulate me, making a second orgasm coming closer by the second. Even after a toe curling second orgasm, he didn't stop. I was a moaning mess, unable to form any coherent words as his thrusts began to get disoriented. We were both sweaty, after a long day of work and what seemed like hours of sex. As I went through a third orgasm, I was drooling, my eyes tearing up in pleasure and only then Levi found his release as he pulled out at the right moment, his semen washing onto my stomach. He stood infront of me and eyed me with a satisfied look on his face. He then went to the bathroom and I could hear him drawing a bath. I laid on the bed, unable to move. Levi always found a way to wear me down every time we had sex. I wasn't complaining though. He took me to heaven and back every time we had sex. I knew that he didn't mind the fact that I spent the lunch break working with Hanji instead of getting to his office. He just used it as an excuse to fuck me senseless. He would've done it anyway. Levi came back in a while and picked me up to place me into the bathtub. He joined me in there in a moment. Levi's warm body pressed into mine as he washed me with the cold water felt like the most relaxing thing I've ever experienced. Only, I got to experience this everyday. Every time, I always felt like the luckiest woman alive.


	3. Weakness

April 28th Year 852

Levi POV

Tiana, Hanji and my squad along with the three of us were waiting at the new port for the arrival of the foreign guests. The queen was here as well to welcome the guests along with soldiers from the military police. Then again, those shits were uselese if something went wrong and hence, the survey corps were involved. Farlan was left with the nanny as usual. I had always been dedicating my life to humanity but recently, I just wanted to get the mission given to me by Erwin done and retire. I felt like a shitty father for leaving Farlan alone with a random woman. I knew that Tiana felt the same even if she tried to convince me otherwise. Ever since Farlan took his first steps, I felt this way. I still remember that day clearly.

I was getting my paperwork done with Tiana at our study. Farlan had some toys on the floor that he was playing with. A slight movement made me look up and I felt my pride surge as I saw my son standing up with a big smile and walking towards me with careful wobbly steps. "Tiana... Look at Farlan..." I called Tiana calmly despite my heart beating as fast as flying with a 3DMG. Tiana's face filled with shock, worry and pride as soon as she laid her eyes on Farlan. "Come on brat! You can do it! Come to papa!" I sat down on the floor from his chair, holding my hands out to guide Farlan, an uncharacteristic smile spreading on my face. Farlan walked right into my arms. My son was going to be as tough as Tiana and I. He learned to talk earlier than an average child, learned to walk earlier than an average child... After all, he is our child.

That day, I realised that like me or Tiana, our son learned everything by himself. I felt like a failure of a father, not being able to teach him anything. I wanted to be there for him with Tiana, go through all the milestones with him rather than having a nanny take care of him. I knew that I needed to end this war as soon as possible, ensure a victory and finally retire to have a peaceful life with my family. I finally had something to live for.

The meeting with the Hizuru went quite blandly. I was appointed as Eren's bodyguard while Tiana was appointed as the queen's. In the last year, Tiana trained hard enough to be as fast as I am, if not faster with 3DMG. Her strength still lacked compared to mine but she could go toe to toe against me with her speed. The sparring between us took more time than before and almost always lead into a drawn match. There were times when Tiana did win against me but those were fewer compared to the amount of times I won. However, I was proud of her development. She was stronger than before physically, though not as strong as Mikasa but her speed was lethal. With her heavy improvement, she proved that she was good enough to be Hanji's successor and I therefore was okay with the idea since she can protect herself. Tiana and I didn't sit at the queen's table. We sat together with the other survey corp members. From that ambassador's speech, it was clear that they were after the resources of Paradis. After certain conflicts of interests, it was decided that more thought must be given before deciding the queen's future.

After the meeting was over, Tiana and I were supposed to go to the marketplace in Trost to buy groceries before going home. It was a wonder how Tiana managed to remember every single thing that we needed. Ofcourse, there was a good explanation for it. Tiana mentioned having eidetic memory back when Hanji was first demonstrating the usage of thunder spears and forgot the name of an element used to make the thunder spears. Tiana was quick to remind her as she worked with Hanji to make them. She explained her ability to remember everything in detail since birth when everyone questioned her ability to remember such a hard scientific term for the element. This was something she inherited from her father, Pixis, who also had eidetic memory. While everyone was jealous of this ability, I knew that it was a curse for her. Remembering her past so vividly must hurt. However, she was a strong woman. I personally never saw her lose her demeanour over such matters unless we were in the privacy of our quarters and she seeked my comfort, something I always gave her more than willingly. That was until we reached home and found the front door open, the nanny knocked out on the floor and Farlan missing. I don't know how my expression was at that time since I felt like there was no ground to stand on below my feet but Tiana looked devastated. Her eyes showed fear, anger and worry and I was sure that her expression was exactly what was being reflected on my face.

Tiana POV

He was gone... My son... He was gone... How? What happened? My head couldn't process everything that was happening. I felt like everything was a blur. Like all of it was a nightmare. Levi looked like he might faint. I honestly felt like I might faint myself. "Tiana, we need to get the military police.." Levi muttered when the initial shock of everything subsided from him. "I'll search the house for clues. I don't trust those bastards." I hissed in answer. "Okay. Go see Hanji after you're done. I don't trust them either. Maybe get Pixis involved too. I'm going." Levi told me in a soft and calm voice, giving my hand a squeeze. A few tears escaped my eyes at that. Levi gave me a reassuring look before going out and galloping away with his horse. After waking the nanny up and asking one of our neighbours to take her to a nurse, I went ahead to check the house.

We were taught how to search a house in training camp and I followed all the procedures to end up finding a letter tucked under Farlan's cot's mattress. "You ruined my life Hertz. I'm sure you won't mind if I take your precious son from you in return right? If I can't get Levi, you will lose something dear to you too. You're from the underground aren't you? What if your son gets the same life as you did? I'm sure there are enough perverts who would buy him. The son of a whore should be a whore too don't you think so?" was written on the letter. It was Marie. It had to be Marie. I have only ruined the lives of two people who wanted Levi. It can't be Petra. Petra is dead. It has to be Marie. How could it be her though? Didn't she get a life sentence? My head was clouded with fear and anxiety. However, being a soldier meant that I had to remain calm in every situation, even if it meant that my son could be being sold off in the underground by a psycho. I put the letter in my pocket and I rode my horse to go to Hanji as Levi told me to.

"Oh it's you. I thought you and Levi went home... Hey what's wrong?" Hanji looked up at my distraught expression from her paperwork as I barged into her room. "Someone kidnapped Farlan. The nanny was knocked out. I found this letter in Farlan's cot and I think it's Marie" I explained as fast as possible, trying to keep myself from an emotional breakdown as I recalled everything. Hanji put on some gloves before taking the letter from my hand and reading it. Then she went to her lab, which was attached to her office to check the fingerprints on the letter. I followed her in there as I couldn't stand being alone. My memories from the underground kept flashing in my mind and the thought of Farlan there... It made me want to die. I was supposed to be a better mother. I was supposed to keep Farlan safe... "You shouldn't have touched the letter, Tiana. Though I don't blame you. In that situation, it's pretty much impossible to keep calm. Though I got a few fingerprints from this one. Some of them would be yours but there must be ones from the culprit too. Where is Levi?" Hanji asked me. "He went to the military police." I answered, my voice croaking. I was that close to crying. I failed as a parent. "If it's Marie, going to the military police was a mistake... She got a life sentence. If she somehow got out, that means someone from the military police is involved into the whole thing." Hanji stated, clearly worried.

Levi POV

"Oi! I need to see Commander Nile immediately. Where the fuck is he?" I asked one of the recruits as soon as I got into the Military police headquarters in capital Mitras. It was already evening by the time I reached. I knew that someone from the military police must be involved if it was Marie cause she got a life sentence and couldn't get out without help from the inside. Which is why, taking this directly to the commander of the military police would be a better idea. The recruits were clearly scared of me due to my reputation and they took me to him immediately. Nile was sitting with some old geezers, the upper class bastards in the interior and drinking with them. "Oi you moron! Why are you bringing work in here now? Didn't we tell you all to stay out of here?" one of the drunk men shouted at the recruit. "If you all don't want your drinking to stop because you all clearly bought these shit with illegal money, then you'd shut your damn mouth you pigs." I told them with a stoic expression before looking at Nile and saying, "Commander, I need to talk to you. It's important.". "Yes, Levi." Nile muttered, slightly tipsy as he got up and went for his office with me following him. After we reached, Nile sat at his chair, motioning me to sit infront of him. "Well, what made me have the pleasure of having you here, Captain Levi?" he asked. "My son has been kidnapped. Someone broke into my house, knocked the nanny out and took him. Tiana was looking around the house when I left for Mitras, and she probably has informed Hanji and Commander Pixis by now. I need you to look into it personally and get the most loyal men in your division into it. You have children too so you should understand my position." I explained. "I'm sorry this happened to you and section commander Tiana. Do you have an idea on who might have done it? I don't think just about anyone would kidnap Paradis's strongest people's child without any personal grudge." Nile asked. "Yes, Marie Schwarz. She used to be in the military police but then she transferred to the Survey Corps into Tiana's squad. She tried to get into an inappropriate relationship with me while I was married with a child even after I rejected her multiple times, till Tiana had enough of her shit and asked her to transfer to one of the other military divisions. Then she tried to tamper our gears and tried to kill us and she got a life sentence. There isn't anyone else with a grudge against us." I explained. To that, Nile called one of the recruits, asking them to bring data on Marie Schwarz, who was supposed to be imprisoned in Karanes district. The recruit returned with the news that Schwarz had been bailed out a week back. Tiana's assumptions were right.

Tiana POV

When I reached Capital Mitras, I found Levi standing beside Commander Nile, as the commander was instructing something to the squad saluting them. I got off my horse and ran towards Levi. I saluted to commander Nile and he asked me to be at ease before giving his condolences over everything that was happening and reassured me that a squad of the most loyal soldiers in the military police were being assembled to search for Farlan. To that, I let Levi and him know about the letter, which was currently with Hanji as she was working on figuring out who's fingerprints were on the letter. It was clear that Marie was behind everything and I knew that I wouldn't hesitate in killing the bitch this time. My squad along with Levi's arrived at Mitras with me as well as it was clear that we would have to search the underground. I met Pixis along the way, who was worried about Farlan too. While it made me happy that he was worried for his grandson, I still had a hard time accepting him as my father, given that Thomas Hertz was the person who actually took the effort to raise me instead of him. Pixis sent messages to every door to every wall, increasing security in every district so that they could figure out where anyone is travelling, even in the underground doors.

Eren and Armin were left under Hanji's supervision as they were titan shifters and they couldn't be risked for this. I didn't care though. As long as I could get my son back safe, I knew that I would find peace. "We'll find him. Everything's going to be alright." I heard Levi tell me, his hand on my shoulder reassuring me. I didn't realise that my hair was a mess, I looked like I didn't sleep for days and overall, I looked as stressed as I felt. I didn't eat anything after lunch and nor did Levi. Unlike me, he knew that avoiding meals won't help us. We would have to go through some action at some point and he knew that we would need our strength. The military police soldiers who were supposed to be with us were preparing for our visit to the underground when Levi held my hand as we sat in Nile's office before saying, "Let's go to the dining hall here. We haven't eaten since lunch.". "I'm not hungry." I muttered, not looking at him. "I know. I'm not hungry either but we need to be at our best in case if things go wrong. Let's go." Levi reasoned with me. "Our son is missing. You're really asking me to eat right now? I understand your logic but I just can't..." I muttered, trying to keep my thoughts together. "Tiana, you need to eat. I know it's tough. Do you think I'm not worried? We might be the toughest soldiers but Farlan was always our biggest weakness. Do you want Schwarz to get away with this? Listen to me and get some food. Come with me. We will make everything okay together. We'll save Farlan from her." Levi reasoned. I didn't argue anymore and gave in. The military police dining had much better food than the Survey Corps but even all the meat tasted bland to me. I just wanted my son back.

"Tiana, Levi heichou, everything's set and we are ready to leave." Diana walked to us sitting at the dining hall after we were done with our meals. "Okay, get the squads together." Levi commanded her as he stood up. I followed him and we both went towards the washrooms to change into civilian clothes along with the ODM gear. After meeting everyone else at the courtyard, we were ready to go to the underground.

**[Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the late update. I've had a breakup not too long ago and I'm kinda going through a writer's block. I decided to take a break from writing and I will continue this in a few months. I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Byee!]**


End file.
